Rick
Rick is based on the comic book character, Rick Grimes. Unlike the TV series, Rick Only has one hand. There are several different variations of Rick that you can get. Info Rick Grimes is the main character and the protagonist of Image Comics' The Walking Dead who was first encountered in Issue 1 in 2003. Rick, a police deputy from Cynthiana, Kentucky, awakens from a coma to find the world infested with zombies. He searches for his wife, Lori Grimes, and son, Carl Grimes, and encounters many survivors along the way, who originate at an Atlanta camp. He gradually becomes the de facto leader to the survivors, and is often faced with many leadership struggles. He soon overcomes this, and changes his mindset, believing in safety in numbers. His leadership qualities and experience lead him to become the Alexandria Safe-Zone leader near Washington, D.C., while continuing to deal with many human threats along the way that cost the lives of his friends and loved ones. He currently lives with his girlfriend, Andrea. Comic Link Rick - Made to Suffer was a reward for iOS users on October 29, 2015. Rick 1★ This version of Rick was only available in the early stages prior to the official Release. Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Turn the Tides: All teammates regain 50% of their Max HP, recover from Attack Penalties, and get +15% Attack and +30 Crit for 3 turns. Stats Rick 3★ "Made to Suffer" Leader Skill All Teammates get +20% Defense against Melee Characters Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Ambush Attack: Deal 175% Damage to up to 3 enemies. All Teammates get +15% attack and +15% Defense for 3 turns. Stats Rick 3★ "A New Beginning" Leader Skill All Ranged teammates get +15% HP & +15% Attack. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Respected Resolve: All teammates get +40% Defense for 2 turns & recover from Attack Penalties, Defense Penalties & Impair. Stats Rick 3★ "Miles Behind Us" Leader Skill All teammates get +20% defense against melee characters. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Sidekick Support: All teammates regain 40% of their Max HP, and get +80% Defense for 2 turns. Stats Rick 4★ "Days Gone Bye" Leader Skill All teammates get +12 CRIT and a small increase to item drop chance Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Instructive Commands: All teammates get +30 CRIT for 3 turns. Stats Rick 5★ "Safety Behind Bars" Leader Skill All alert teammates get +30% Attack & +24 CRIT Adrenaline Rush Turn the Tides: All teammates regain 50% of their Max HP, recover from Attack Penalties, get +15% Attack, and +30 Crit for 3 Turns. Stats Rick 5★ "We Find Ourselves" Leader Skill All Fast teammates get +24 Crit. You get a medium bonus to item drop chance. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Rain of Blows: Deal 275% damage and -50% attack for 4 turns to a line of enemies. Stats Rick 5★ "Whispers into Screams" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Life Steal: When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max HP. Adrenaline Rush Lead by Example: Deal 400% Damage to up to three enemies. All teammates get +40% Attack for 2 turns. Stats = Rick 3* Road to Survival, Edition #1 Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Retribution: When the specialist is killed, all teammates get a 25% increase to AP until the end of the wave. Adrenaline Rush Stay with Me: All teammates regain 40% of their max HP and recover from stun, impair and bleeding. Stats Rick 5★ "Days Gone Bye" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Retribution: '''When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP Adrenaline Rush '''Emergency Care: Deal 275% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates immediately regain 30% of their max HP and regain 30% of their max HP at the beginning of their next turn. Stats Rick 5★ "All out war" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Guardian: When this Character Performs a critical attack on an enemy they will apply a protective shield around an ally with the lowest hp the shield will remain active until it negates 1 incoming attack or damaging rush against that ally Adrenaline Rush Swift Strikes: Deal 300% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjusted to it this character gets +80% crit for 2 turns Stats Rick "Road To Survival #2" 5* Leader Skill All Ranged Teammates Get 30% Defense and a very large bonus to AP when attacking. Specialist Skill Does Not Have One Adrenaline Rush Bring The Heat: Deal 300% damage to up to 3 enemies All teammates get +50% attack Which Increases by 25% every turn for 3 turns. Stats Rick 3★ "Limited Edition" Leader Skill Does Not Have One Specialist Skill Neutralize: When This Character Attacks An Enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn. Adrenaline Rush Double Shot: Deal 300% damage To up to 2 enemies this character gets +30% Defense for 2 turns. Stats Rick 4★ "Limited Edition" Leader Skill Does Not Have One Specialist Skill Neutralize: When This Character Attacks An Enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn. Adrenaline Rush Flanking Fire: Deal 300% damage and -40% defense for 2 turns to up to 3 enemies. Stats Rick 5★ "Kirkman Series" Leader Skill Does Not Have One Specialist Skill Retribution: When this Character is Defeated, all of the Character's Surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP. Adrenaline Rush Straight Shooting: Deal 400% damage to one enemy this character regains 100% AP. Stats Gallery Final bstSnapshot 68511.jpg Rickkirktier3.png Rickroad2tier1.png Rick Made to Suffer MAXED MAY 12 2016.PNG Rick New Beginning MAY 12 2016.PNG Category:Characters Category:Alert Category:Leader Category:Safety Behind Bars Category:Days Gone Bye Category:Miles Behind Us Category:A New Beginning Category:Fast Category:We Find Ourselves Category:Healer Category:Made to Suffer Category:AOE Attack Category:Rare Characters Category:Ultra Rare Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Grimes Family Category:Item drop rates Category:Whispers Into Screams Category:Peacekeeper Category:Road to Survival, Edition 1 Category:Road to Survival 2 Category:Limited Edition Category:Though Category:Kirkman Series